What could go wrong?
by Tongari Baka-sama
Summary: I haven't thought up a plot to the story.... You'll just have to read it!


Narator: Sitting on Monika's bed, her two friends, Ryan and Angelis, were peering over her shoulder as she writes a little story about them.  
  
Writer: This wont be a very realistic story, will it?  
  
Narator: No, now let me tell the story!  
  
Writer: Oh fine...  
  
Angelis: Dont forget my beatuifulness!  
  
Ryan: What beautifulness?  
  
:: Angelis whacks him up along side his head. :: Oww... T.T  
  
Monika: Guys, guys. calm down. I'm almost done... Hey, look at this! A cute little kawaii mousie! ::Holding a little replica of Vash the Stampede, she pokes her screen like she's trying to pet it. Her small finger goes right thru! :: Holy.. What the hell?!   
  
Angelis: :: pokes her finger thru too. she feels something fuzy.:: AAH!!! IT TOUCHED MEE!!!   
  
Ryan: Let me touch it!  
  
Angelis: No! it's icky!   
  
Ryan: So? Lemme touch it!   
  
Angelis: No!   
  
Ryan: Yes!   
  
::All of a sudden, a giant hand reached thu, grabbed all three of their hands, and pulled them thru the screen! ::  
  
All : Whoa! ::They fall, and fall, and fall.. ::  
  
Monika: This ride is boring. Is it done yet?   
  
Angelis: WEEEEE!!!  
  
Ryan: WEE? WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING WEE FOR? THIS IS FRIGGIN SCARY!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ::Everything goes black...::  
  
~~~~~~~333333333333333333333333333~~~~~~~  
  
::First to wake up, Monika looks around. All she saw was sand. ::  
  
Monika: Am I in a sandtrap at the golf course?  
  
Angelis: Mmm... no momma, i'll be safe... it's just monika's house... mmm...   
  
Ryan: :: he bolted upright faster then Monika gets to the donuts at home.:: Where are we?  
  
Monika: :: looks at Angelis :: Well, she would know, more then likely, but she's really out like a light... Hmm... Let me try somehting... :: She pokes her nose and becomes Chibi Monika! ::  
  
Ryan: :: blink blink :: What are you?   
  
Monika: Just as i thought... We're in an anime!  
  
Ryan: Which one? :: sees her eyes turn to hearts :: oh no.... dont tell me were in...  
  
Monika: TRIGUN!!!!!! WOOHOO!!! OH VASH, MY LOVE, YOUR LOVER IS HERE!  
  
Ryan: My what? Monika, are you feeling ok?  
  
Angelis: :: all of a sudden, just fine. ::WOFLWOOD! MAMA'S COMIN, HONEY!  
  
Ryan: ? :: looks at monika :: ? :: looks at angelis :: O.O :: figured out something :: NOOO! NOT THE CRAZY TWINS!!! T.T  
  
A&M: :: start running somewhere ::  
  
Ryan: Hey crazies, get back here! :: chases after them ::  
  
~They're not getting anywhere.~  
  
Monika: Hmm... I have an Idea! You two, close your eyes.   
  
R&A: :: closes eyes::  
  
Monika: Now count to five!   
  
Ryan: One,  
  
Angelis: I dont want to count, Monika!  
  
Ryan: Two,  
  
Angelis: Why are we counting, anyway?  
  
Ryan: Three,  
  
Angelis: Monika? Are you there? :: eyes are closed ::  
  
Ryan: Four,  
  
Angelis: Monika, you little Vash Obsessor, where did you go?!  
  
Ryan: Five! :: opens his eyes ::  
  
Angelis: :: opens her eyes too :: Wow...  
  
Narator: There they stand, in the middle of a street. They are wearing average Gunsmoke clothing, so they blend in a bit. Amile is in a pink skirt and a white blouse, making her look sophisticated. Angelis was wearing a black shourt skirt with a red long sleeve shirt, and Ryan was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with a little wooden cross necklace.   
  
Writer: A mini Wolfwood!   
  
Narator: That's Angelis' line!   
  
Writer: Oh, sorry...  
  
Angelis: You look like a little wolfwood! ^.^  
  
Ryan: Oh, shut up...  
  
Monika: No, really Ryan! You look like wolfwood!  
  
Ryan: Do you thinkI want to look like wolfwood? NO!  
  
Angleis: But Ryan, you look so kawaii!  
  
Ryan: Stop talking in japanese!   
  
Monika: Sorry. She said you look very cute.  
  
Ryan: . you evil bidy...  
  
Angelis: I HEARD THAT!!!  
  
Narator: Out of a local bar, a tall blond man with spikey hair and a huge red coat, and another tall man with black hair and a black outfit carrying a cross walked out.   
  
Writer: Uh oh...  
  
Narator: Shut up! Your going to wreck it!  
  
A&M: 3.3  
  
Monika: Vash! :: drool ::  
  
Angelis: Wolfwood! :: drool ::  
  
Ryan: ? :: stares dumbstruck at angelis:: ? :: also at monika::  
  
Dont tell me. You two want to meet them, right? Right? :: looks around :: Monika? Angelis??? Oh crap, I lost them!  
  
Monika: :: a block away from vash and wolfwood ::  
  
Angelis: :: dito ::  
  
Narator: Two girls, one real tall brown haired girl, and a short, black haired girl, walked out of an ice cream shop, the tall one had a carton of pudding, and the short one had a banana split. Ryan walked up to them.   
  
Writer: Who are they?  
  
Narator: Do I have to duct tape your mouth shut?  
  
Writer: :: puts hands over mouth:: No sir...  
  
Narator: Good.  
  
Ryan: Hello, do either of you two ladies know either the tall man there, :: points to Vash:: or the black one there? :: points to Wolfwood ::  
  
Short one: No, no, we dont know either of them, do we Milly?  
  
Milly: Yes we do Meryl, the tall one is Vash the Stampede, and the black one is Nikolas D. Wolfwood!  
  
Meryl: Milly! Your not supposed to tell about Vash!  
  
Ryan: Oh, it's alright, I already knew that. You see, my friends and I, we got here by accident, and the brown haired one, Monika, she has a crush on Vash. You should see her room! And The tall one, Angelis, she likes Mr. Wolfwood.  
  
Milly: You look alot like wolfwood...  
  
Ryan: That's Monika's fault. She got the clothes, not me.  
  
M&A: We must get them! 3o3  
  
Ryan: :: anime fall ::   
  
Meryl: I feel bad for you, boy.   
  
Ryan: thanx. Monika's mom feels bad too. Then again, so does Angelis' mom...  
  
Milly: Well, would you like to come with us? We're apparentelly heading the same direction...  
  
Ryan: Sure.   
  
Narator: Walking along the road, they see that Monika and Angelis had caught up to Vash and Wolfwood. Monika was litterally hanging on Vash, and Angelis was just giving Wolfwood google eyes.  
  
Writer: This is a strange story... Wait, if I'm saying this, and I'm...  
  
Narator: Dont ruin it!  
  
Writer: Oh, sorry...  
  
Narator: Anyway...  
  
Monika: I love you, Mr. Vash! :: hugs his arm, which she was hanging from ::  
  
Angelis: I love you, Mr. Priest! :: googly eyed look ::  
  
Vash : O.o?   
  
Wolfwood: Oh my... O.O???  
  
Ryan: Monika, Angelis, what are you two doing?! Leave them alone! We may be in your favorite show, but that gives you no right to...  
  
Milly: Show?  
  
Meryl: What show?  
  
Ryan : You didnt know your part of a show?!  
  
M&M: Nope  
  
Ryan: :: anime fall ::  
  
Vash: I'm the hero, right? :: glittery eyes::  
  
Meryl: In your dreams, lover boy.  
  
Monika: ::all normal now:: Actually, he is the hero. You, Meryl Stryfe, are the heroine, and Milly Thompson, your her little side kick.  
  
Angelis: :: all serious now, too :: And wolfwood, your the second hero, tho your not shown as much as the other three. Then there are the Gung-Ho-Guns. :: shivers :: what a strange group of guys...  
  
Monika: And Dominique makes a girl.  
  
Angelis: Right. Then there's..  
  
Monika: :: elbows her :: Dont mention you-know-who in front of him!  
  
Angelis: Oh, sorry.  
  
Wolfwood: :: scratches his head:: So, your saying that we are part of a show?  
  
Vash: And I'm the hero?  
  
Meryl: I dont end up with him, do I?  
  
Milly: I hope there's lots of pudding!  
  
All: :: anime fall ::  
  
Milly: What???  
  
All: O.o   
  
Monika: Okay... that was strange... :: starts to walk ahead of everyone, whistling a song Vash once sang ::  
  
Angelis: Monika, I dont like that song all that much...  
  
Monika: Well too bad, cuz this is the way I wrote it, and it's the way the story's gonna go!!!  
  
All: O.O;  
  
(((R&A: You wrote the story?   
  
Monika: Of course! What other genius could think up such a magnificant story?   
  
Angelis: Someone with a big ego?   
  
Ryan: :: falls to the floor laughing::   
  
Monika: :: anime fall, then really big angry head :: I DO NOT HAVE A BIG EGO!   
  
Angelis: Dont do that! :: holds little vash replica :: Or else!   
  
Monika: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Ryan: Can we get on with this?  
  
A&M: Well, your no fun...)))  
  
Angelis: You wrote Trigun???  
  
Monika: Dont I wish... :: imagination time! ::  
  
Meryl: Trigun?  
  
Vash: What's that?  
  
Milly: Does it have pudding???  
  
Monika: O.O; Milly, you need clinical help...  
  
Ryan: Trigun is the show you all star in. The bad guy, Mr. Psychopath...  
  
Angelis: Ryan, dont say his name in front of him!  
  
Ryan: What? Why can't I say Knives? You two do...  
  
Vash: :: freezes ::  
  
Monika: :: waves her hand in front of his face :: Vash? Vash the Stampede? Can you hear me? Hello??? O.o?  
  
Angelis: That's why, Ryan, that's why...   
  
Wolfwood: :: aids Monika in trying to revive Vash :: Yo Ace Gunman, a donut shop!   
  
Vash: Donuts? Where?! :: looks around ::  
  
Wolfwood: Works like a charm...  
  
Monika: Wow.. And for a second, I was going to run around looking for them too.  
  
Meryl: You like donuts too?  
  
Monika: Hell yeah! ^.^  
  
A&R: O.o Monika, we should be going now...  
  
Monika: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! WE CANT LEAVE MY HUBBY BEHIND!!!!!!  
  
Angelis: We cant leave mine behind either, but we really should try to get back home...  
  
Narator: All of a sudden,a huge white light teleported them, flinging them into a black void.  
  
Writer: This is scary! Where will they land now?!  
  
Narator: How should I know?  
  
Writer: You have the script, bozo.  
  
Narator: Oh yeah! :: looks at the script :: Oh no!  
  
Writer: What? What?  
  
Narator: There's a coffee stain on the last page!  
  
Writer: Whacks the narator with a baseball bat ::  
  
Narator: @.@  
  
Writer: Now that I have the script, I'll just let the story continue... :: achem :: Our three young compadres land on a cold metal surface. Ryan stood up, being on the top of the   
  
pile. He looked around, then helped the girls up.  
  
Ryan: Monika, Angelis, where are we?  
  
Monika: Hmm... This looks like...  
  
Angelis: Sky City....  
  
Writer: A young girl about Monika's age came running down the corridor they are in.  
  
Girl: Is he here? Is he here?!  
  
Ryan: Hey kid, do you mind if i ask you, where are we?  
  
Girl: Outsiders! Aah! :: runs ::  
  
Monika: not all that friendly, are they?  
  
Ryan: If this is Sky City, are we still on Gunsmoke?  
  
Monika: Technically speaking, i guess so...   
  
Angelis: Then we're still in Trigun!!!  
  
Monika: :: figures out what she means :: Vash, my beloved, there is still hope for us!  
  
Ryan: Oh my god....  
  
Narator: Moniks is really wierd...  
  
Writer: No duh. Now hurry up! I want to hear the rest of the story!  
  
Narator: .........  
  
Writer: Are you going to finish?  
  
Narator: What? Oh yeah! To the story! :: running noises heard. super hero music is heard ::  
  
Writer: ?.?  
  
Narator: Super Narator Person!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Writer: Oh my... Get out of that costume!  
  
Narator: your no fun....  
  
Writer: Get on with the story.  
  
Narator: ...............  
  
Writer: NOW!!!  
  
Narator: Okay, okay... :: achem! :: Our three companions started down the long hallway, passing people who stared. A small man walked right by them, went thru a door, and dissapeared. They heard two men quarreling, then walking. All three men walked right thru the door. Who could the two men be, but Vash the Stampede and Nikolas D. Wolfwood!  
  
Writer: Ooh!  
  
Monika: 3  
  
Angelis: 3  
  
Both: Guys!  
  
Ryan: Hey Vash, hey Wolfwood.  
  
Vash: ^.^ Hello! :: love and peace sign ::  
  
Wolfwood: Oh hey!  
  
Angelis: :: leaps into wolfwood's arms :: My love, we meet again!  
  
M&R: O.o?  
  
Wolfwood: heh heh...  
  
Vash: .? Anyway, why are you all here?   
  
Ryan: We dont know, but Monika and Angelis sure know alot about this place.... Monika? :: looks around :: .? .?  
  
Monika: :: following angelis' lead, she jumped into vash's arms :: How I missed you, my beloved!  
  
Vash: ^u^ There's alot of love in this room!  
  
Wolfwood: .'  
  
Vash: T.T  
  
Monika: :: hugs and gives a huge smile ::  
  
Vash: Cant, breathe... :: falls over :: X.X  
  
All: Vash? O.O  
  
Writer: Oh no! What did she do?!  
  
Narator: V.V Just listen, ok?  
  
Writer: . Boring narator....  
  
Narator: . Dont complain! You wrote this!  
  
Writer: I, uh, what i mean to say is...  
  
Narator: Hush and let me finish  
  
Writer: X.X  
  
Narator: :: achem :: A few minutes later, Vash follows the little man, and wolfwood is stuck with Angelis and the others.  
  
Writer: Poor Wolfwood...  
  
Wolfwood: Poor me.....  
  
Angelis: ^u^  
  
Monika: O.o???  
  
Ryan: Angelis, let the man smoke his cigarette.  
  
Wolfwood: :: Trying to smoke a cig, but Angelis' arms are wrapped around his shoulders ::  
  
Angelis: ^.^ :: Doesnt seem to hear ryan ::  
  
Monika: :: yanks her off :: Get off the poor man!  
  
Angelis: T.T :: falls on her butt ::  
  
Wolfwood: :: Lites cig, smokes it, and lets his arm hang loose ::  
  
Writer: Where did Vash go?  
  
Narator: Hush! Hear that? Small footsteps, no wait, a young girl is running down the hallway towards our heros!  
  
Writer: Heros??? O.o'  
  
Girl: VASH!!! 3 3 3 3  
  
Monika: What do you want with Vash?  
  
Girl: He's gonna be my husband when I grow up! ^___________^  
  
Monika: :: turns around and weeps :: T.T  
  
Angelis: O.o  
  
Ryan: So, your gonna marry Vash?  
  
Girl: Yeah!   
  
Monika: :: crosses her fingers, hoping the girl dies!!! muahahaha! ::  
  
Narator: Vash walks out of the room he and the short man were in. The girl runs up to him and tackles him.  
  
Girl: Vash!  
  
Vash: Hi Jessica  
  
Jessica: ^_______________________________________________________^ :: wraps her arms around his neck ::  
  
Monika: :: extreme loathing toward jessica ::  
  
Vash: :: remembers Monika likes him and holds out one arm ::  
  
Room for one more!  
  
Monika: ^.^ :: runs into his arm, beaming ::  
  
Wolfwood: :Lots of love in this room, huh Vash? :: notices something squeezing him ::  
  
Angelis: :: hugging Wolfwood :: ^.^  
  
Ryan: I'm so lost... Uh oh, not a good idea to say that....  
  
Monika: :: famous one liner!!! :: Your as lost as a box of donuts in my closet!  
  
Ryan: :: anime fall ::  
  
V&W: What?  
  
Angelis: Her one liner.  
  
V&W: Oh....... I dont get it  
  
A&M&R: :: anime fall ::  
  
Narator: Later, as they were returning to solid sand, Angelis in Wolfwood's arms, Monika on Vash's shoulders, and ryan leaning over the edge, they started to devise a way to get back home.  
  
Monika: Hmm..... Maybe we should wait...  
  
Ryan: Or we can go back to where we first entered...  
  
Monika: T.T I dont wanna go!  
  
Angelis: Me either!  
  
Ryan: We'll go back to where we entered after we eat. Ok?  
  
M&A: fine....   
  
Narator: They finally land. A couple of hours later, they arrive at a bar. Looking inside, they see Milly and Meryl!  
  
Writer: What are they doing here?  
  
Ryan: Milly! Meryl! Hey!  
  
Vash: The insurance girls!  
  
Meryl: Where were you? We got worried!  
  
Milly: :: searches everyone's pockets :: Got any pudding?  
  
Wolfwood: No Milly, no pudding.  
  
Milly: T.T  
  
Ryan: We really should be heading home...  
  
M&A: NO! O.O  
  
Ryan: o.o'  
  
Monika: Well, I am getting tired... :: yawns ::  
  
Angelis: Me too...  
  
Vash: T.T  
  
Monika: Vash, why are you crying?  
  
Vash: Cuz you have to leave.  
  
Meryl: :: anime fall ::  
  
Monika: pats his head: It's okay, I'll come back....  
  
Angelis: Yeah, and how do you plan to do that?  
  
Monika: Um......  
  
Ryan: She could save the mouse to a folder or something...  
  
Monika: Yeah! I can do that, i think...  
  
Narator: So they head out, leaving their Trigun clothes behind. As they all walk along, a little black cat runs and jumps into Monika's arms.  
  
Monika: Kuroneko-sama!  
  
Writer: ?.o'  
  
Narator: Anyway, they come to where they first entered the realm of Trigun. They turn around and say their adeaus to their new friends.  
  
Meryl: Well, this is goodbye.  
  
Milly: Hope you come back soon!  
  
Wolfwood: Yeah.  
  
Angelis: Aw, how sweet! :: hugs wolfwood:  
  
Monika: I'll miss you, my beloved! :: rusn and hugs Vash, planting a small kiss on his cheek. ::  
  
Vash: Lots of love! ^.^  
  
Ryan: Bye!  
  
Narator: They wave goodbye, and walks on. All of a sudden, they dissapear.  
  
Writer: Ooh.... o.o  
  
Narator: Angelis is the first to sit up. Looking around, she sees that they are back in Monika's room.  
  
Angelis: :: pokes ryan and monika :: Hey, wake up. We're home.  
  
Monika: Z.Z :: snores ::  
  
Ryan: :: stands up :: It's good to be back!   
  
Angelis: :: finds the laptop :: Hey look! The kawaii mouse!  
  
Monika: :: jumps up and runs to Angelis :: Let me poke it! let me poke it!!!  
  
Ryan: :: holds her back :: No!  
  
Monika: T.T  
  
Angelis: :: saves the mouse :: There!  
  
Monika: Where did you save it?!  
  
Ryan: :: peers over Angelis' shoulder :: In a file called Trigun. :: hears falling noises :: Uh, Monika?  
  
Monika: You didnt look at anything, did you?  
  
Angelis: A few pictures you got off the internet, why?  
  
Monika: :: sigh of relief :: Oh good.  
  
Angelis: Why, is there anything bad on here? :: opens the file :: Oh my!  
  
Ryan: What?! What?!  
  
A&R: :: slight pause, then laughter ::  
  
Monika: T.T Dont laugh at my stories!   
  
Angelis: Did you write these?  
  
Monika: I like typing!  
  
Ryan: Computer nerd!  
  
Monika: I am not a computer nerd! :: starts heading out of her room ::  
  
Angelis: :: follows :: Are too!  
  
Ryan : :: also follows, leaving the laptop on and the door open ::  
  
** Later... **  
  
Mik: Monika, Mom says your friends have to go home! :: looks around :: Monika? :: sees the laptop :: Ooh... :: opens the file labeled, Do not Open. He sees the little mouse :: Ahh...  
  
:: pokes it... ::  
  
Narator: And that's where you ended writing.  
  
Writer: That's the point, dipstick.  
  
Narator: Shut up.   
  
Writer: Make me!   
  
Narator: No really, shut up! it's the end of the story!  
  
Writer: oh... Okay then, goodbye!  
  
Narator: :: waves ::   
  
The End! Muahahaha! ^.^  
  
By: Monika Shimko 


End file.
